Revolucion en FFI
by Bako Kiyama
Summary: Se lleva a cabo el torneo FFI, sin embargo no se les permitió entrar a los equipos femeniles, un grupo de chicas inconformes irán a la isla Liocott con un solo fin, derrotar al campeón y demostrar que las chicas también pueden jugar fútbol soccer, pero, que pasara cuando se enamoren de algunos jugadores. Es mi primer Fic - Ya no se necesitan OC's - Equipo completo.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic, así que pido por favor tenganme un poquito de paciencia.

Prologo.

El torneo FFI se llevaba a cabo, sin embargo no se le había permitido la entrada a los equipos femeniles, estaban en la etapa final de este, la final seria Inazuma Japan VS Little Giants, pero un grupo de chicas inconformes llega a la isla Liocott con un solo fin, el derrotar a el equipo campeón para demostrar que ellas también pueden jugar fútbol soccer. ¿Que pasara cuando estas se enamoren de algunos de los jugadores? ¿Seran capaces de olvidar su objetivo?

Bueno esa es la idea que tengo y para llevarla a cabo necesitare algunos OC, asi que si les interesa participar, les dejare la ficha de datos para que la llenen.

*Nombre:

*Edad (13, 14 o 15 años)

*Apariencia (lo mas detallada que puedan)

*Personalidad (Igual lo mas detallada que se pueda)

*Pocision (Delantero, centro, defensa o portero)

*Dorsal

*Técnicas

*Pareja (Por favor al meno opciones par que no sea tan difícil para mi)

*Extras (Lo que quieran sus gustos, disgustos, miedos etc.)

Bueno es todo lo que necesito saber sobre ustedes, solo necesito 10 OC's pero cabe aclarar que no por que envien primero los Oc's serán elegidas, todas tienen la misma oportunidad, ademas necesito me ayuden con lo del uniforme asi que si me pueden dar algunas ideas se los agradeceria. El equipo se llamara Revolución y se imaginaran por que.

Es todo por ahora espero sus reviews, ojala les guste la idea por que me llego de la nada. Un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayonara


	2. Chapter 2

**Kon'ichiwa! Bueno este es el primer capitulo del fic, espero les guste y gracias por sus reviews, eso me alegra mucho, y me inspiran aun mas**.

**(-) Dialogo**

**(*) Pensamiento**

_**Capitulo 1 - El equipo Revolución 1/2**_

**- POV Mei -**

Mi nombre es Mei Yamamoto, tengo 13 años, soy bastante baja con respecto a mi edad con tan solo 1.48, tengo un cabello bastante rebelde de color azul celeste con puntas en color rojo, es corto pues me llega hasta el hombro, mis ojos son color marrón y soy de piel color vainilla.

En estos momentos estoy parada en medio del campo de futbol de mi escuela, tirando con furia hacia la portería, estoy llena de frustración por lo que paso hace algunos días…

**- Flash Back -**

Estaba emocionada pues pronto empezaría el torneo FFI y pensaba que por mis habilidades sería una de las seleccionadas, no es que fuera una excelente jugadora, pero pensé de verdad que con lo que sabía no me dirían que nos, sin embargo…

- Este torneo es solo para chicos, no permitirá la entrada de mujeres – Me dijo con voz seria el entrenador del equipo nacional

- Por favor yo sé que puedo jugar al nivel de los chicos – Dije casi rogándole para que me dejara entrar

- Lo siento, pero esas son las reglas, ninguna chica podrá jugar en este torneo, el futbol es solo para chicos – Lo mire sorprendida, y me quede boquiabierta mientras él se retiraba – Ve a tu casa y olvídate de jugar – Fue lo último que me dijo, yo solo apreté los puños mientras en mi mente resonaba lo último que dijo.

**- Fin Flash Back -**

*Que las chicas no podemos jugar, como me gustaría demostrarle lo contrario, hacer que se trague sus palabras* pense mientras tiraba nuevamente a la portería con furia.

- Veo que tampoco te dejaron entrar al equipo nacional – Voltee a ver quién me hablaba y vi a una chica parada detrás de mí ella tenía un cabello largo, lacio color castaño rojizo, sus ojos eran color azul rey que no eran muy comunes de ver, sus ojos expresaban frialdad, su figura esbelta y bien definida le daban un aire de elegancia.

- No… me dijeron que nunca podría jugar mejor que los chicos – respondí mientras apretaba de nuevo mis puños

- Entonces ¿ Te gustaría demostrar lo contrario? – Hablo una chica detrás de ella, era de cabello rojo obscuro, lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas que le caían por los hombros, tenía un pequeño fleco de lado que le llega a cubrir una pequeña parte de su ojo derecho, sus ojos eran color plata y tenía un pequeño lunar abajo de su ojo izquierdo

- Claro que quiero demostrar lo contrario, es injusto que no quieran aceptar chicas – Respondí mientras atrás de ellas aparecía una tercera chica.

- Entonces demuéstranos lo que tienes y te ayudaremos a vengarte – se dirigió a mí una chica con una larga cabellera color negra como el ala de un cuervo, que le llegaba hasta la cintura su cabello se veía bastante ondulado y con un rebelde flequillo hacia el lado derecho de su frente, además de tener dos mechones bastante ondulados que caen sobre sus hombros, sus enormes ojos color plata mercurioso, me veían con un brillo burlón y orgulloso, era bastante alta, tenía sus curvas desarrolladas pero no en exceso, aun así lucia bien su bonita figura, de una joven elegante, delicada y esbelta, su piel era nívea y algo frágil a la vista. – Tira hacia la portería alguna técnica que tengas y si vemos que eres fuerte te explicaremos lo demás.

Yo no dije nada, me dirigí al balón para recogerlo y tirar una técnica, mientras las tres chicas me observaban fijamente, me sentía nerviosa pero aun así estaba decidida.

Comencé a regatear con el balón y en determinado momento lo eleve y brinque junto con él, lo gire tres veces en el aire antes de patearlo con la pierna izquierda – Estruendo Galáctico – fue lo que grite mientras disparaba el balón el cual se envolvía en una bruma oscura y se cubría de chispas, se fue directo a la portería y se estampo con fuerza en la red.

Todo quedo en silencio por un instante hasta que la chica de cabello rojo obscuro acabo con este.

- Vaya eres mejor de lo que creíamos – Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí – Mi nombre es Haru Enoki, es un placer conocerte – Me dijo mientras me sonreía y me extendía la mano en señal de saludo.

- Yo soy Mei Yamamoto – Dije mientras tomaba su mano y sonreía

- Bueno yo opino como Haru – Dijo la chica de cabello castaño rojizo, mientras caminaba hacia nosotras – Eres bastante buena, ah por cierto mi nombre es Umiko Kakachi, es un gusto. ¿Y tú que crees? A nosotras nos parece bien pero al final tú decides – Dijo mientras miraba a la chica de cabello negro.

Ella se acercó a nosotros sin cambiar su expresión, seguía manteniendo su mirada fría y un poco burlona – No está tan mal – Dijo al fin deteniéndose frente a nosotras

- ¿Que no esta tan mal? Viste la fuerza de ese tiro, fue fabuloso – menciono emocionada Haru

- Bueno esta bien, entonces estas dentro – Volvió a hablar la chica de ojos plata - Yo soy Hikari Daidouji y soy la capitana del equipo Revolución

La mire un tanto confundida, mientras mil preguntas invadían mi cabeza, pero antes de preguntar si quiera que era eso, se acercó una cuarta chica corriendo y deteniéndose frente a Hikari, ella era alta como de 1.65, su cabello largo hasta la cintura con mechones rebeldes era de color castaño con rayos un poco más oscuros de su tono normal, sus ojos son grandes de un color café, muy bonitos debo admitir, no era muy desarrollada, la verdad era casi plana, su piel es un poco morena, delgada, una chica muy bonita.

- Listo capitana, ya están todas reunidas – Me miro extrañada – ¿Ella también se unirá?

- Si – dijo de nuevo emocionada Haru – Deberías ver su tiro, es sorprendente, hasta a ti se te haría difícil detenerlo.

- ¿De verdad? – Me miro de nuevo – Entonces será genial jugar contigo, mi nombre es Megumi Komari

- Hola Megumi – dije sonriendo

- Bueno mejor nos reunimos con las demás – Dijo Hikari mientras que Umiko caminaba a su lado y tras ellas Haru y Megumi – No piensas venir – Dijo volteando a verme de reojo a lo que yo solo asentí.

Recogí mi balón y las seguí, no sabía a donde me llevarían pero mi curiosidad era más grande y por más que quise irme no me lo permitió. Llegamos a una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque, ellas entraron primero, yo dude un momento pero al final entre con ellas, dentro había 9 chicas más, que se sorprendieron al verme.

- Que es esto – Fue lo único que dije mientras se cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

**Es el final del capitulo 1 bueno de la primera parte, espero les este gustando, espero sus reviews, y si aun quieren participar aun hay lugar para algunas jugadoras ya que dentro del fic en algun momento las jugadoras se lesionaran y necesito refuerzos. **

**Antes de irme un par de preguntas...**

**¿Que tal el primer capitulo?**

**¿Merezco helado o tomatazos? **

**Un saludo y nos leemos pronto, Sayonara. **

**P.D.: Ah por cierto en algun momento usaran tecnicas combinadas pero eso se los dire mas adelante. Mientras piensen en algunas. n_n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kon'ichiwa! Soy Bako y les apuesto mi laptop a que les gusta alguno de los galanes de inazuma eleven… si veo hola soy Germán ese chico es genial, bueno quizá se pregunten ¿Por qué tan rápido la conti? ¿Qué Bako no va a la escuela?, pues les diré que ya salí de vacaciones y pase mi semestre con 8.7.**

**Bueno luego de tener un debate mental con el Hiroto que vive en mi cabeza (si un Hiroto vive en mi cabeza), leer de nuevo Crónicas de un estudiante (Lo he leído unas 18 veces) y escuchar Mata ne no kisetsu! como por 9 veces esta mañana (Amo esa canción) , mi cabeza comenzó a trabajar y de ahí salió la conti, espero que les guste y gracias por sus helados de ayer.**

**( - ) Dialogo**

**( * ) Pensamiento**

**(HOLA) Grito " las palabras o frases en mayúsculas"**

**_Capítulo 1 – El equipo Revolución 2/2_**

**- POV Mei - **

- Que es esto – Fue lo único que dije mientras se cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

- Aquí falta alguien - Dijo Hikari mientras miraba a Megumi - TE DIJE QUE QUERÍA A TODAS REUNIDAS

- Lo lamento es que Alicia no se encontraba en casa y no la pude localizar - Se defendía Megumi tratando de calmar a Hikari

Mientras Megumi trataba de calmar a Hikari para que dejara de matarla con la mirada, las chicas dentro de la cabaña me seguían mirando fijamente, eso me ponía de nervios pues el silencio que mantenían era penetrante, inesperadamente una de ellas hablo rompiendo así el incomodo silencio.

- Ella también entrara al equipo - Dijo una chica de cabellos rojos largos hasta la mitad del muslo, liso y rebelde, ojos de color morado profundo y brillante, piel clara, alta y delgada. Al momento no lo vi pero después me percate que tenia un tatuaje en su espalda unas alas de ángel de color negro en su espalda y un cicatriz que cruza todo su torso

- Si - nuevamente hablo emocionada Haru - Mei también entrara en el equipo, con sus tiros seguro nos ira muy bien

- De verdad Haru - hablaba esta vez una joven de estatura promedio, piernas largas y bien formadas, buen cuerpo debo admitirlo, busto mediano, tez blanca, su cabello azul rey le llegaba hasta la cintura, el corte de su cabello era a la altura de su barbilla, tenia una capa de cabello que era mas corta que el resto y lo que quedaba de su cabello lo tenia completamente liso y con un corte cuadrado, la parte que no es la capa pequeña lo llevaba recogido en una coleta con un listón blanco, sus facciones eran muy finas y delicadas, sus ojos eran grandes y de color dorado - por que es normal en ti sorprenderte ante las jugadas de todas

- Como sea - hablo de nuevo la chica de cabello rojo y ojos morados, mientras miraba a Hikari - para mi no era necesaria otra jugadora pero en fin, siempre haces lo que quieres

- Y tu como siempre tan celosa, que no quieres que ella te quite protagonismo - Le dijo Umiko con un tono un poco burlón

- Ella quitarme protagonismo, ja, si como no, le tengo tanto miedo a eso - dijo la chica de manera sarcástica

- Mejor dejen de discutir y preséntense - Hablo por fin Hikari, que ya dejaba de asesinar a Megumi con la mirada

- Ok - hablo alegre una chica de cabello largo, blanco y con 2 mechones largos a los lados de las orejas, y uno mas corto como del largo de la frente en la frente, ojos azules y tez blanca, delgada y de estatura normal. - Yo soy Isabella Bianchi y es un gusto conocerte

- Yo soy Alicia Terumi - dijo una chica que iba entrando al lugar de pelo rubio hasta la cintura, flequillo recto, tenia dos mechones desfilados que le caen por los lados de la cara, ojos azules, y piel clara, muy linda. - Lamento llegar tarde, se verdad lo lamento capitana

- Ya no importa, ya llegaste y eso es lo que cuenta - Le dijo Hikari - Continúen

- Bueno yo soy Michiru Toyoytomi - esta vez hablo una chica de cabello de color celeste que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, atado en una coleta alta con un listón negro, flequillo completo que cae en punta hasta sus ojos, posee 4 mecha 2 le llegan hasta la barbilla y las otras 2 a su pecho, ojos de color zafiro, media como 1,60, su piel clara era como la de una muñeca de porcelana, clara y muy linda

- Yo sigo, yo soy Yukiko Yamaguchi - dijo emocionada una chica que me sorprendió fuera mas baja que yo parecía que media 1.40, era pelirroja con las puntas amarillas, el pelo le llegaba a los codos, es delgada y con buen cuerpo, piel clara y ojos muy verdes con tono azul.

- Yo - volvió a hablar la chica de ojos dorados - soy Yumiko Suzuki, encantada

- Yuki Kimoshita - dijo tímidamente una chica castaña de pelo largo hasta la cintura, ojos grises metálicos, delgada de buen cuerpo, de piel ni muy clara ni muy oscura - es un gusto

- Hola yo soy Etsuko Mizukoshi - dijo alegre una chica de cabello negro como la noche, liso hasta la cintura, ojos cafés claros muy lindos y que hipnotizarían a cualquier chico, a mi parecer tenia un cuerpo de modelo, muy desarrollado, mide 1.69.

-Matthew Williams, es un gusto conocerte - me dijo otra chica, su cabello es rubio y largo hasta las caderas rizado, sus ojos verdes y su piel es muy blanca, es alta, tiene un cuerpo bien desarrollado y un gran busto que cualquier mujer envidiaría o eso creo yo, creo que usa lentes por que lo digo, pues por que los tenia en la mano tal vez suele quitarcelos y andar sin ellos, sus mejillas me encantaron pues un pequeño rubor natural seguro tenia mucho éxito con los chicos

- Yo... soy Hikaru Kuroshi y si no te metes conmigo no tendremos ningún problema - me dijo un poco arrogante una chica de cabello color lila largo medio lacio, con un flequillo que cubre apenas parte de sus ojos, sus ojos son color rojo y su piel es bronceado claro. Aunque a mi parecer se ve como de 11, tiene 13 años, me sorprende como me hablo pues se ve de lo mas tierna.

- Solo faltas tu - Dijo Hikari refiriéndose a la chica de cabello rojo, la que había roto el silencio - anda, preséntate

- Ah ya que - suspiro pesadamente la chica - Hanaco Mishima

- ¿Y tu como te llamas? - me pregunto Etsuko mientras tomaba mi mano para saludarme

- Mei Yamamoto - le dije sonriendo, pero seguía confundida, el conocer sus nombres no me aclaraba las cosas, es mas creo que tenia mas preguntas que antes - Y bueno, ¿esto que es?

- Un momento - dijo un poco molesta Hanaco mientras se paraba de donde estaba - La trajeron y ni siquiera le explicaron que era

- Pensé que era mejor traerla y explicárselo aquí - decía Hikari tratando de no gritarle a Hanaco

- COMO SE TE OCURRE, te dije que ya eramos suficientes, pero no, tenias que traer a esta mocosa que ni siquiera sabe lo que estamos planeando - decía Hanaco que ya estaba sacada de quicio, el lugar se comenzaba a poner tenso, la verdad eso me ponía mas de nervios y estos aumentaron al ver la expresión de Hikari

- Primero que nada Hanaco, NO TIENES POR QUE GRITARME, Y SEGUNDO SE TE OLVIDA QUE SOY TU CAPITANA - le respondió Hikari cuya paciencia también ya se había acabado

De un momento a otro, todas, pero, todas las chicas comenzaron a discutir, algunas por darle la razón a Hanaco y otras apoyando a Hikari *Pero que rayos pasa aquí* pensé mientras veía la escena, a mi parecer esto iba para largo, y así hubiera sido, pero decidí poner orden a la situación, claro que con miedo, por que había dos opciones, que se calmaran o que me asesinaran lentamente, igual esperaba que fuera la primera opción.

- ¡YA CÁLLENSE TODAS! - grite con todas mis fuerzas, eso sorprendió a las chicas que de inmediato se calmaron - Miren lo lamento, pero aun no me explican que hago aquí, y luego se ponen a pelear como si nada, la verdad es que no me parece bien, así que por favor cálmense y díganme que es todo esto.

Al momento digamos que sentí miedo, de nuevo un silencio profundo se apodero de la pequeña cabaña, *moriré, mi vida a terminado, y ni siquiera he amado, por que Kami-sama por que* pensé mientras todas me miraban en silencio, pero gracias a Kami-sama, Umiko rompió el silencio, con lo cual sentí un alivio en mi interior.

- Mira Mei, todas aquí - decía mientras señalaba a las chicas - queríamos formar parte del equipo nacional, pero nos sucedió lo mismo que a ti, no nos permitieron participar por ser mujeres - hablaba mientras yo ponía atención y cada momento entendía mas lo que me quería decir

- Bueno digamos que Hikari, tuvo la idea de formar un equipo femenil, y demostrarle a ese entrenador que las chicas también podemos jugar fútbol soccer - Me dijo Megumi mientras miraba a Hikari que me miraba seria.

- ¿Y como se supone haríamos eso? - si, con mis palabras, sabían que ya había aceptado formar parte del equipo

- Viajando a la isla Liocott y derrotando al campeón del torneo - Hablo esta vez Hikari quien aun me miraba de manera seria - Entonces, ¿estas con nosotras?

- Pero si por supuesto, esto sera genial - dije mientras sonreía y le extendía la mano - Sera un honor jugar con ustedes

Ella tomo mi mano y sonrió, las demás también lo hicieron por inercia, de nuevo todo se silencio, pero esta vez ya sabia cual era el objetivo de este equipo, el cual también se había convertido en mi objetivo.

**Listo es el final del primer capitulo. Aquí ya apareció todo el equipo y si me falto alguna haganmelo saber por MP. a Excepcion de Storie d'amore, no te preocupes aparecerás en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Y bueno ¿Les gusto?, ¿Me darán mas helado?, ¿Que creen que pase en el siguiente?, quien sabe... ah claro, yo lo se, pero no se los diré, y sobre los uniformes, aun no tengo una idea fija así que si me pueden seguir mandando ideas se los agradecería mucho mucho mucho.**

**Un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayonara**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kon'ichiwa! **** a todas y todos los que leen este loco fic, a**qui Bako y hoy no apuesto nada por que no se me ocurrió nada para apostar n_n

**Bueno luego de tener una discusión con mis prim s sobre que personaje de Inazuma Eleven se puso bueno cuando apareció en el GO, mi cabeza hizo clic y ¡TARAN! apareció la conti, por cierto ustedes que creen, quien se puso bueno en el Go, envíenme su respuesta por review, bueno la conti...**

**( - ) Dialogo**

**( * ) Pensamiento**

**(HOLA) Grito " las palabras o frases en mayúsculas"**

**_Capítulo 2 – El primer obstáculo: CCC vs Revolución 1/2_**

* * *

**- POV Hikari - **

Estaba se podría decir que emocionada, por fin me vengaría de los que nos impidieron jugar, de los que se burlaron de nosotras, de los que dijeron que las chicas no servimos para el fútbol, la entrada de Mei en el equipo era bueno por que con su ayuda nos seria mas fácil, no digo que no pudiéramos ganar sin ella, pues todas las chicas de una o de otra manera jugaban de manera inimaginable, pero sin duda, sus habilidades eran extraordinarias para su edad, tenia un talento escondido que ni ella sabe que existe.

Pero al igual que nosotras queríamos crear una revolución, siempre existen las excepciones, las que creen que si un hombre lo dice es verdad, y este era el caso de la triple C, eran un equipo femenil de Osaka, que no quería que interfiriéramos en el torneo. Nos mandaron una carta en la cual nos retaban a un partido, pero había un problema, si ellas ganaban nos tendríamos que olvidar de todo, pero, si nosotras ganábamos, entonces "ellas" nos pagarían los boletos de avión a la isla.

No nos podíamos negar por dos razones, la primera por que no queríamos parecer cobardes y la segunda, no contábamos con el dinero suficiente para poder pagar los boletos, los cuales por ser para ir a un torneo de clase mundial, estarían por las nubes, así que si ganábamos ese ya no seria un problema. Debía decirle a las chicas del partido, el cual seria en dos días así que había que prepararse.

- ¡UN PARTIDO! - me dijeron todas al unisono a excepción de Mei que aun no llegaba

- Así es, en dos días jugaremos contra la triple C, el equipo femenil de Osaka - les respondí de manera seria, pude notar su nerviosismo, y no era para menos, yo me sentía igual de insegura, sabia que si perdíamos, todo acabaría.

- ¡CAPITANA! - escuche que me llamaban a lo lejos, mire que era Mei, pero, venia con dos chicas mas, no sabia quienes eran o por que Mei las había traído, pero sabia que todo eso lo sabría muy pronto.

- Llegas tarde - le pude decir una vez que se acerco

- Lo lamento, es que seguía en clases - la mire, ella solo hizo una leve reverencia mientras se disculpaba.

- ¿Y ellas? - le pregunte mientras las miraba de manera fria, ellas al parecer estaban nerviosas

- Ah, pues quieren unirse al equipo - me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Y quien te dijo que las podías invitar - Hanaco se altero un poco, si algo odiaba era ese tipo de situaciones

- Cálmate Hanaco, por favor no te alteres - le dije lo mas tranquila que pude - ¿Quienes son ustedes?

Al momento no me respondieron, parecían asustadas, sin embargo Mei les dio ánimos y por fin una de ellas hablo

- Yo soy Izumi Kiyama - se presento una chica rubia, con el cabello largo y laceo hasta la altura de las caderas, de aspecto bien cuidado y complementado con un hermoso flequillo en distintas proporciones, su piel es nívea y suave, de un aspecto frágil como la porcelana misma, tenia un rostro angelical con las facciones finas y delicadas, en él resaltan unos preciosos y raros orbes color rosa que transmiten ternura y calma, además de dulzura y bondad, es de estatura media y su figura es fina y delicada como si fuera una bailarina, aunque está desarrollando hermosas curvas y sus pechos no son tan pequeños, parecía una joven bastante dulce y atractiva, tiene el aspecto de una muchacha delicada y frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana.

- Bien... Izumi - le decía mientras la miraba un poco seria - ¿Y tu? - dije mientras miraba a la otra chica

- Ah, pues yo... yo soy Sayuri Mizore Goenji - dijo nerviosa la chica de cabello blanco cual nieve, era hermoso y se veía bastante sedoso, tapándole por completo la espalda llegándole a las caderas, este esta dividido en dos capas, la capa de encima le llega a los hombros y termina semi ondeado, haciendo que las puntas de esta capa salgan hacia arriba, la segunda capa es larga y semi ondeada que termina igual que la otra, con las puntas hacia arriba, el único inconveniente de su pelo blanco son dos pequeños mechones a los lados de su rostro que son de tono rubio pálido su piel es nívea y pálida y hace un perfecto juego con sus del color de la misma sangre, su torso esta bien formado, es muy erguida y se le ve en una posición tranquila y despreocupada siempre que se la observa, su busto esta bien formado al igual que sus caderas.

- Vaya... ¿y que tal juegan eh Mei? - le pregunte mientras la miraba un poco indecisa de si aceptarlas o no

- Son muy buenas, se lo aseguro - me respondía de los mas tranquila, lo dude un momento hasta que...

- Por favor déjenos jugar - mire de reojo que Izumi la que me hablaba con un tono nervioso - ya nos rechazo el equipo nacional, por favor ustedes no nos pueden hacer lo mismo

- Es verdad - esta vez hablo Sayuri, que al igual que Izumi, se notaba nerviosa - ustedes deben entendernos, también las rechazaron, por favor no hagan lo mismo

- Ahh - suspire pesadamente - Ya que, esta bien - acepte que entraran ya que, sabia lo que sentían, sabia lo que se sentía ser rechazada - pero no esperen entrar de inmediato a jugar, primero deben demostrar que valen como jugadoras

- Hai - dijeron ambas, se notaban mas tranquilas, menos nerviosas y mas alegres que al principio - Gracias muchas gracias

Después de eso todas nos fuimos a descansar, había que prepararse para nuestro primer partido, ya que ese partido podría significar también el ultimo. Mientras imagine que todas estarían descansando, yo no podía conciliar el sueño, el pensar en el partido me impedía dormir *Espero nada salga mal* pensé mientras me volteaba boca abajo, para luego quedarme dormida

Al día siguiente, nos levantamos temprano, aun había que comprar nuestros uniformes, al final optamos por uno cuya playera era de manga corta, no tan holgada, era de color negro con dos curvas grandes a los costados en colores azul celeste y rojo carmín y delineaciones blancas, el short es color negro con lineas rojas en la parte inferior y azul en los costados, parecía que tenia un segundo short abajo, el cual era color blanco, las calcetas son color negro y los tenis negros con blanco. Después de eso, disidimos practicar un rato, pero no mucho para no gastar fuerzas.

- Mañana lleguen temprano - les dije antes de que se fueran

- Hai - respondieron todas casi al mismo tiempo - Hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana - les respondi antes de también irme a casa

Al fin llego el día del partido, esperábamos al equipo de Osaka, el campo de juego era de césped artificial, preparado para el gran juego, llego el equipo muy puntual al campo, encabezados por su capitana Rika Urabe.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que se armaron de valor y vinieron - dijo la chica un tanto arrogante - gran error de su parte...

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, si soy mala lo se, pero así le doy mas emoción y eso es lo que quiero. Bueno pues creo que es todo,pero antes las preguntas...**

**¿Que tal el capitulo?**

**¿Que piensan de los uniformes?**

**¿Creen que ganen el partido?... la verdad que pregunta mas tonta no, si no ganaran, no habría historia.**

**¿Me darán pastel de 3 leches?... ya no quiero mas helado**

**¿Han escuchado las canciones, Mai Agare!, Star Line, Ice Road y Saikyou de Saikou?**

**Es todo por ahora, y bueno espero les este gustando el fic, pronto haré una trivia para decidir de quien conocerá primero a su pareja, y sigan pensando en técnicas combinadas, las necesitaran adelante, piensen bien con quien las quieren hacer. Un saludo, Sayonara.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kon'ichiwa! Aquí Bako, me extrañaron, yo se que no lo que extrañan es el fic, pero bueno, igual les mando mil abrazos por leerlo.**

**Bueno, luego de picarme leyendo 2 fics que estaban incompletos (les ha pasado que se pican y se azotan contra la mesa cuando no hay conty, a mi si), ir a la plaza del manga y el anime y jugar fútbol con mis sobrinos, me inspire para esta conty, espero sus reviews.**

**[ Aclaración: No todas juegan en este partido, pero en algún momento del fic van a jugar así que no se preocupen]**

_**Capitulo 2 - El primer obstáculo: CCC VS Revolución 2/2**_

* * *

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que se armaron de valor y vinieron - dijo la chica un tanto arrogante - gran error de su parte, debieron haberse quedado en casa

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? - pregunto molesta Hanaco - ¿Creen que nos podrán ganar? ha no me hagan reír

- No lo creemos, les vamos a ganar - hablo Rika muy confiada - No permitiremos que arruinen el torneo

- Como es que no están indignadas con esto - Le pregunto Umiko

- Por que, pues por que no, esa fue una decision oficial, acéptenlo de una vez - dijo Reika de lo mas tranquila

- Ustedes jamas lo entenderían - hablo Yukiko algo molesta - como no les molesta que no incluyan chicas en el torneo, esa fue una decision machista

- Machista o no es la realidad - hablo de nuevo Rika - empecemos el partido ¿Quieren?

- Bien - dijo Hikari mientras les daba la espalda y caminaba a la banca de su equipo

**- Banca Revolución -**

- Ok, en este partido, jugaran las que tienen mas tiempo en el equipo, ¿entendido? - se dirijio Hikari al equipo mientras las miraba seria

- Hai - respondieron todas al unisono

- Ok entonces, en este partido jugaran... Hanaco - empezó a decir el nombre de las elegidas para el primer partido

- Hai

- Megumi

- Hai

- Matthew

- Hai

- Haru

- Hai capitana

- Umiko

- Hai

- Michiru

- Hai capitana

- Yumiko

- Hai

- Alicia

- Hai capitana

- Isabella

- Hai

- Y por ultimo... Etsuko

- Hai

- Yo seré la capitana como siempre - dijo Hikari aun con la mirada seria - ¿de acuerdo?

- Hai - dijeron todas al unisono

- Bien entonces vamos por ellas - finalizo mientras se acercaba a la cancha

- ¡HAI!

**- Banca CCC -**

- Crees que sea buena idea Rika - decía Reika bastante nerviosa

- Acaso quieres que vayan y arruinen en el torneo - dijo Rika seria

- No, pero y si no podemos ganar

- Ni se te ocurra pensar en eso, perderíamos nuestros boletos para ir al torneo

- Claro que vamos a ganar - dijo Hiromi confiada - no podemos perder contra ellas, seria ilógico

**- Campo de juego - **

El primer tiempo estaba por empezar, todas las jugadoras estaban ya en el campo, la tensión se sentía en el aire, ambos equipos tenían mucho que perder, por un lado Revolución perdería su objetivo de demostrar que las chicas también pueden jugar fútbol, y por el otro lado CCC perdería los boletos que les dio la selección japonesa antes de irse para que los pudieran ver, por lo que ninguno se daría por vencido. Sonò el silbataso inicial, dando inicio al partido con la patada inicial de la CCC.

Reika driblaba con el balón de manera perfecta, hasta que llego al área donde se encontraba Hikari.

- Canción de cuna del ángel - Dijo Hikari antes de abrir la boca y entonar un dulce nana mientras le surgen dos enormes alas de ángel en su espalda. La melodía adormeció a Reika mientras miles de plumas adornan el campo tranquilizando a todos y maravillandolos, para luego robarle el balón y pasarlo a Haru

- Tormenta de arena - Grito Haru mientras era rodeada por esta y avanzaba por el campo con facilidad, para luego darle el balón a Hanaco

- Como es posible esto - dijo Michiko - no es posible que sean tan fuertes

Hanaco recibió el balón por parte de Haru - Sirvientes eternos - dijo mientras se posicionaba frente a la portería y sus ojos se volvían color sangre, pateo el balón y dijo "salgan mis sirvientes" y la pelota es envolvió en un manto de murciélagos que al entrar al área del arco atacaron a la portero dejándola con una mordedura de vampiro en el cuello

Habían pasado escasos 3 minutos desde que comenzó el partido y ya estaban ganando, aun así no se confiaban, sabían que debían darlo todo hasta el final del juego. El juego continuo y una lluvia de tiros invadió la portería de la CCC

- Vuelo sonico - por parte de Etsuko quien salta en el aire , le aparecen alas coge potencia y patea el balón que tiene un brillo dorado a la portería, así metiendo el segundo gol

**- **Diosa arquera del infierno- Yumiko lanzo el balón hacía el aire con una increíble fuerza mientras, adopta una posición de arquera y lanza una flecha de fuego que le da al balón al cual envuelve, para luego caer al lugar donde esta Yumiko y esta le pega con el talón, mandándolo en dirección a la portería, lo cual les dio el tercer gol.

- Esto no esta bien, nosotras no podemos perder - dijo Rika mientras le roba el balón a Isabella, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar tirar, llego al área donde estaba Michiru.

- Luz relámpago - grito mientras de sus manos se creo una luz que cegó a su oponente y con su velocidad le robo el balón, el cual le paso a Matthew

-Mariposa Carmesí - Matthew susurro el nombre de la técnica mientras la rodean sonidos de cascabeles, creando una atmósfera silenciosa y algo oscura. Sierra sus ojos un par de segundos y al abrirlos golpeo el balón con todas sus fuerzas la cual toma un color rojo hasta tomar la apariencia de una mariposa de color carmesí que se dirigió velozmente a la portería, al estar cerca de esta, la mariposa desaparece en un destello rojo entrando, aturdiendo a la portera la cual se vio rodeada de mariposas rojas mientras el balón yace dentro de la portería.

- No vamos a darnos por vencidas - grito Michiko mientras le daba el balón a Rika - vamos tu puedes anotar

- Lluvia de rosas - dijo Rika antes de tirar, el balón se envolvió en un aura de energía roja, mientras que aparecen pétalos de rosa. Después, Rika tira, mientras los pétalos acompañan al disparo, dándole mayor potencia.

- Defensa de Atena - dijo Megumi mientras tras de ella aparece Atena quien con su lanza paro el tiro de Rika - UMIKO - grito mientras le pasaba el balón

-Tiro doble cara - dijo Umiko cuando se encontró en medio del campo, se impulso y salto a los cielo con el balón, cuando llego bien alto, el balón toma un brillo negro, del interior de Umiko sale otra de ella pero al contrario de ella es malvada, ambas patean el balón creando un balance entre el bien y el mal, el balón salio disparado hacia la portería.

- Ventisca de flores - fue lo único que dijo la portera pues el tiro la mando volando por los aires, dando asi un total de 5 - 0 al final del primer tiempo

- No puede ser que solo una vez nos acercamos a la portería - Dijo Rika mientras apretaba los puños - por que son tan fuertes, esto es imposible

- Creo que sera mejor darnos por vencidas - dijo Reika resignada - no les podemos ganar apenas va el primer tiempo y van ganando por mucho

- Reika tiene razón - dijo Katsuyo - es imposible, su determinación es mucha

- Esta bien - dijo Rika con resignación - *No puede ser que no metimos ni un solo gol* *No puede ser que todo termine para nosotras* pensó mientras miraba al suelo con lagrimas en los ojos

El segundo tiempo estaba por empezar, cuando Rika se acerco al equipo

- ¿Que es lo que quieres? - dijo seria Hikari

- Nosotras... nos rendimos - dijo Rika sin mirarlas a la cara

- ¿QUE? - dijeron todas las del equipo Revolución

- No podemos ganarles y seria inútil intentarlo, así que es mejor rendirnos - dijo aun sin levantar la mirada

Las chicas del equipo Revolución gritaban de alegría, al fin podrían ir a la isla Liocott para empezar con su objetivo, mientras que el equipo CCC las miraba con lagrimas en los ojos, no podían creerlo, se habían rendido y solo había pasado el primer tiempo, pero era mejor que seguir adelante aun sabiendo que no iban a ganar.

- Ten - le dijo Rika a Hikari mientras le extendía un sobre - son los boletos a la isla, suerte.

- Gracias - Fue lo único que dijo antes de ver como se marchaba con su equipo - Al fin, al fin podemos ir a la isla

- Estamos cada vez mas cerca de nuestro objetivo - dijo Haru mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

- Esto acaba de empezar - dijo Hikari mientras miraba a su equipo - preparen todas sus cosas, mañana nos vamos a la isla

- ¡HAI! - dijeron todas mientras se volvían a emocionar y se abrazaban de lo emocionadas que estaban

Al final ganaron su primer partido, pero, esto apenas empieza, irán a la isla Liocott, la isla del fútbol, ahí se encontraran con los equipos mas fuertes del mundo, por lo que sabían que su aventura apenas comenzaba, les esperaban partidos mucho mas difíciles, con rivales mas fuertes, este partido fue solo practica, lo difícil, estaba por venir.

* * *

**Es el final del capitulo, como dije la inspiración me llega de repente, entonces no se cuando vuelva, espero sea antes del miércoles, y como siempre las preguntas...**

**1. ¿Que les pareció el partido?**

**2. ¿Que tal las técnicas?**

**3. ¿Que creen que pase en el siguiente capitulo?**

**4. ¿Me darán mas pastel?**

**5. ¿Ya tienen pensadas sus técnicas combinadas? aun no las necesito, solo quiero saber**

**Bueno creo que es todo, en el siguiente capitulo haré la trivia, ¿quien sera la primera en conocer a su pareja?, pues lo sabremos después de la trivia, les mando un abrazo muy, muy fuerte, y espero les haya gustado, un saludo, sayonara. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gomen'nasai! Se que ya me tarde en escribir esta conty, pero estoy atrapada en un pueblo que no conoce ni dios en el estado de Hidalgo, en donde no me llega señal al celular, ni a la tablet y el cyber mas cercano esta a una hora, ademas de que tengo que estar aquí hasta el inicio de clases, y ya me desespere, ah ya que, bueno aquí la conty...**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 3 - DAMAS VS CABALLEROS : KNIGHT OF QUEEN VS **_**_REVOLUCIÓN_**

**- POV Mei -**

¡Llegamos!, al fin llegamos a la isla, el vuelo que tuvimos, no fue la gran cosa, pero al menos ya habíamos aterrizado, miramos a nuestro alrededor y todo era como habíamos imaginado, el tema principal de la isla era el fútbol, nos subimos a un autobús que daba un recorrido a la isla entera, y nos bajamos en el área de Inglaterra, ¿por que?, por que ahí estaba nuestro hotel, nos acomodamos en las habitaciones que nos correspondían y nos dirigimos todas a la recepción.

- Iremos a ver el partido entre Francia y España - dijo Hikari mientras salia con Hanaco, Matthew, Yumiko, Michiru y Alicia

Las miramos irse y nos quedamos calladas por un momento

- ¿Y ahora que asemos? - Pregunto Yukiko mientras nos miraba

- No lo se - Respondió Megumi casi de manera instantánea

- Vayamos a conocer un poco mas el área - dijo Haru con su como siempre alegría contagiosa

Salimos del hotel y comenzamos a caminar por las calles, sin darnos cuenta, terminamos frente al área de entrenamiento de Inglaterra, no sabíamos como habíamos llegado ahí, pero decidimos observar un momento, su entrenamiento era duro, de repente uno de los disparos se dirigio a nosotras, Megumi como portera del equipo, lo detuvo rápidamente.

- Están bien señoritas - se acerco a nosotras un joven de cabello azul y ojos de igual color

- Estamos bien, no se preocupe - le respondió Izumi

- Vaya que alivio, pero donde están mis modales, disculpen, Edgar Valtinas, un placer - se presento mientras nos hacia una reverencia con la mano derecha sobre su pecho

- Un gusto - le respondimos al unisono

- Y diganme ¿Que hacen tan hermosas jovencitas aqui? - dijo como todo un caballero

- Bueno venimos a derrotar al campeón del torneo - dijo Haru como si fuera lo mas natural

- Shhhh - la callamos al unisono

Repentinamente vimos al supuesto caballero riéndose a mas no poder, ¿se reía de nosotras?, si era lo mas seguro, después de todo, no todos los días, un grupo de chicas amenaza con vencer al campeón del torneo

- Que es tan gracioso - pregunto Megumi un poco molesta

- Ah, no, no es nada, es que, es un poco gracioso, pensar que unas jovencitas tan lindas puedan jugar fútbol

- Que tiene de malo - le dijo Umiko quien ya se veía molesta

- Bueno, pues que no es normal que las mujeres jueguen un juego de hombres

Nos quedamos boquiabiertas ante la respuesta que nos dio, lo único que nos faltaba, otro machista en el torneo

- Bueno, con su permiso debo volver a mi entrenamiento, pasen buena tarde - dijo para retirarse

- Espera - lo detuve casi sin pensar en lo que estaba a punto de decir - te demostrare que podemos jugar futbol - lo mire fria - te retamos a un partido

- Pero Mei - dijo nerviosa Etsuko

- No permitiré que se ria de nosotras y se vaya así como así

- Estoy de acuerdo - me respaldo Sayuri - no permitiremos que nos sigan haciendo menos

- Bien - dijo Edgar cediendo a lo que queríamos - entonces siganme

Nos dirigimos a la cancha donde se entrenaba su equipo, el se dirigió a ellos para decirles del reto, ellos nos miraron de reojo y se comenzaron a reir, eso hizo que nos hirviera la sangre, estábamos sumamente molestas, esto ya era una declaración de guerra

- Bien - se dirigió de nuevo a nosotras - comencemos

Nos posicionamos en el campo, dado que Hikari estaba en otro sitio, la capitana en este partido seria Umiko

- Listas vamos a demostrarles que también podemos jugar fútbol - nos dijo Umiko antes de comenzar

- Hai - dijimos al unisono para comenzar el partido

Comenzamos el partido, con la patada inicial de nuestra parte, Sayuri e Izumi se daban pases con el balón de manera perfecta

- Prision de piedra - grito Lance, el defensa de inglaterra, mientras grandes bloques de piedra, encerraban a Sayuri, pero antes de que terminaran de aprisionarla le mando un pase a Izumi

-Tiro emplumado - Izumi se para en puntas, dio tres vueltas sobre sí misma al estilo clásico sobre su pierna izquierda, creando un gran tornado donde se pueden distinguir unas brillantes plumas blancas, luego patea el balón hacia arriba y salta girando elegantemente mientras, en sus pies, se crean hermosos destellos hasta que Izumi, queda a la altura del balón para después patearlo fuertemente. Éste se aproxima velozmente y con una fuerza increíble hacia la portería mientras una estela de plumas y brillantes destellos le acompañan.

- Agujero negro - el portero se preparaba para detener el tiro, pero fue tarde pues antes de terminar su técnica el balón entro a la portería

- Pero que - dijo Edgar sorprendido por el tiro - vaya, esto sera mas interesante de lo que creía - dijo mientras tomaba el balon y lo disparaba a la porteria - Excalibur - grito para luego patear el balón, el cual se fue directo a la portería

- Defensa de atena - dijo Megumi, pero fue tarde por que el balón si llego a entrar - DEMONIOS - grito molesta por no haber detenido el tiro

- No te preocupes, el siguiente lo detendrás - le animo Hikari, Megumi solo asintio

Le pasaron el balón a Haru quien lo llevo hasta medio campo y se lo paso a Yukiko

- Rocas estelares - dijo Yukiko mientras golpeaba el suelo con la pierna derecha, el balón entonces se vio envuelto en rocas y luego lo pateo con la pierna izquierda, mandándolo con fuerza a la portería, al estar cerca las rocas se esparcieron y golpearon al portero mientras el balón entraba

- Esto no puede ser - dijo Edgar mientras le volvían a mandar el balón, pero no avanzo mucho pues Isabella le quito el balón y se lo envió a Yuki, quien a su vez se lo envió a Hikaru

- Fuego extinto - dijo Hikari mientras va corriendo a la porteria, en eso al balon se va rodeando con mucho fuego de color azul y cada ves es mas intenso, al patearlo hacia la portería aparece un galgo cubierto por las llamas y corre a toda velocidad haciendo un hoyo para que pueda pasar el balón, el cual ya se encontraba en la red, pues el portero no lo pudo detener.

El partido continuo y antes de finalizar el primer tiempo, el marcador iba 3 - 1 gracias a un gol de Izumi, uno de Yukiko y otro de Hikari

El equipo ingles le paso el balón a Edgar quien realizaría su técnica mas poderosa - Excalibur - grito antes de que su pie pateara el balón, este se dirigió a toda velocidad a nuestra portería

- Angel de nieve - dijo Megumi mientras un ángel desciende y se acomoda el cabello hacia atrás mientras con sus alas se impulsa para detener el tiro, lo cual funciono, acabo el primer tiempo, y el resultado no había cambiado

- De esta manera sera muy fácil ganarles - Dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Así es - hablo Isabella - así aprenderán a no subestimarnos

- Claro, es lo que merecen - dijo Yuki quien acababa de tomar agua

- No se confíen - nos dijo Umiko algo seria

- Es verdad, no por nada están aquí - dijo Haru

- Bueno, solo espero que todo siga como hasta ahora - nos dijo Yukiko

- Si, por que la verdad no quiero perder - nos dijo Sayuri

- No perderemos - le dijo Izumi de lo mas tranquila

Al regresar a la cancha, notamos que la formación de Inglaterra había cambiado por completo, por lo que nos esperábamos que querrían acabar con esto de manera rápida.

Umiko pateo el balón y lo paso a Yukiko quien se preparo para disparar, pero antes de lograrlo, le habían robado el balón

- Diablos - dijo para correr hacia Edgar, quien llevaba el balón ahora

Edgar driblaba con el balón de manera perfecta, pero Umiko y yo corrimos hacia la portería de nuestro equipo y ahí hicimos una técnica que llevamos días practicando en secreto

- Cielo e Infierno - dijimos las dos mientras yo lanzo una ráfaga de viento con la pierna derecha hacia el cielo, de este se desprende una luz que inmovilizo por completo a Edgar, luego con la pierna izquierda Umiko golpeo el suelo, este se abre y de el salen llamaradas que le quitaron el balón y lo llevaron hacia ella, luego de obtener el balón, lo lanzo a Sayuri

-Rayo Zeus - dijo al estar frente a la portería, y luego dio una patada realmente fuerte al balón, pero no tiene ningún efecto, dice el nombre de la técnica y extiende sus manos haciendo que de estos salgan rayo dándole un impulso mas fuerte al balón, para luego ser mandado a la portería y entrar con mucha fuerza.

El partido siguió, y ambos equipos dábamos todo para ganar, al fin, se escucho el silbatazo final del partido, la verdad sentí un alivio increíble al escucharlo.

- Imposible - decía Edgar, arrodillado en el suelo con las manos echas puños - esto es imposible

- ¿Por que? - le pregunto Umiko mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarlo

- Es que es increíble que hayamos perdido contra un equipo femenil - dijo aun en el suelo

- No te sorprendas - le dije mientras me acercaba a ellos - el echo de que las mujeres casi no jueguen fútbol no significa que no seamos fuerte - el solo sonrió y se levanto con ayuda de Umiko

- Tienen razón, no debí subestimarlas

- Bueno, nosotras nos tenemos que ir - le dijimos y nos despedimos de el, ya era algo tarde y habia que regresar al hotel

- Buena suerte - nos grito mientras se despedía con la mano en el aire

Llegamos al hotel, la verdad bastante cansadas, al entrar, notamos que Hikari y las demas ya estaban ahi

- Que tal el partido - le preguntamos

- Bastante aburrido - dijo con la voz cansada - y ustedes?

- No tienes una idea - le dijo Haru, Hikari la miro con incertidumbre, no entendía de lo que hablaba pero estaba tan cansada que no pregunto mas

Nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, estaba tan cansada que no recuerdo cuando cerre los ojos, igual estaba feliz, habíamos ganado nuestro primer partido, pero aun nos quedaba mucho camino por recorrer.

* * *

**Es todo... me quede sin inspiración TT_TT. Bueno como dije hoy habrá trivia, sera sobre la serie, no sobre el juego, ni el manga, y por favor manden sus respuestas por MP, en el siguiente capitulo la ganadora sera la primera en conocer a su pareja.**

**1. ¿En que capitulo hace su primera aparición Hiroto?**

**2. ¿Por que razón Kido se sale de Teikoku y se une a Raimon?**

**3. ¿Cual es el nombre que usa Nagumo en el instituto Alien?**

**4. ¿Por que el equipo caos quiere derrotar a Raimon?**

**5. ¿Por que Fuyuka no recuerda nada sobre Endo?**

**Esa es la trivia, recuerden, las respuestas son por MP, no les den la respuesta a las demás y si quieren hacer algo especial o decirme como lo quieren conocer, esta bien, es su Oc.**

**Preguntas... estas son las que siempre les hago en cada capitulo**

**- ¿Que tal el capitulo?**

**- ¿Que le hubieran hecho a Edgar si se rie de ustedes?**

**- ¿Que les parecio la primera tecnica combinada?**

**- ¿Como se entretienen si no hay internet? Esto es para que me ayuden a ver que hago para no tratar de escapar**

**Bueno es todo, espero tener pronto el siguiente capitulo, un saludo y nos leemos pronto.**

_**Yo soy Bako, cambio y fuera n_n (siempre quise decir eso)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Kon'ichiwa! Mucho pensar me estresa y mas cuando mi imaginacion sigue de vacaciones, pero bueno, uno por uno los capitulos me llegan de repente, asi que aqui esta la conty, y la primera pareja...**

_**Capitulo 4 - El choque de dos astros - Hiroto X Haru**_

__El equipo Revolucion, poco a poco ganaba reputacion ante sus rivales, despues de su juego contra Inglaterra, tubieron encuentros contra mas equipos del torneo, tales como, Argentina, Brasil, España, Francia y El Congo, ganando cada uno de los encuentros por una insignificante diferencia, pero igual muy significativa para ellas.

- El dia de hoy tomaremos un descanso, pueden hacer lo que les plasca - les anuncio Hikari, para luego salir del hotel sin rumbo

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? - pregunto Megumi

- No se ustedes, yo me ire por ahi - le respondio Hanaco y al igual que su capitana salio del hotel

- Yo tambien saldre un rato - dijo Mei y tras ella una a una las chicas comenzaron a salir, cada una por su lado

**- POV Haru - **

Todas habiamos salido del hotel, cada una tomando su propio rumbo, yo sali y espere en la parada el autobus que recorria la isla completa, pense en ir a la zona de Italia para comprar algunas cosas, el autobus llego pronto y lo aborde, me quede de pie, la verdad no me apetece por ahora sentarme, el autobus de repente dio un frenon, el cual me hizo perder el equilibrio, y a punto de caer...

- Cuidado - escuche una voz, la cual habia evitado que cayera

- Gracias - le agradeci aun sin voltear a ver a mi "heroe"

- No hay de que, pero debes tener mas cuidado - fue entonces cuando voltee y lo vi, un apuesto joven de piel palida, hermosos ojos color verde jade y un cabello rojo, tanto como mi rostro en este momento

- Disculpa - me disculpe y me aleje un poco, aun me sentia avergonzada, mi rostro se sentia arder y mi sonrojo aumento cuando me lanzo una sonrisa irresistible - ah, s-soy E-Enoki H-Haru - me presente, trate de no sonar nerviosa, pero me fue imposible

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Hiroto Kiyama - me sonrio de nuevo, y me miro de tal manera que me perdi en sus ojos - ¿adonde te diriges?

- Pensaba en ir a la zona de Italia a comprar algo - hable al fin sin nerviosismo

- Que bien, ¿Te molesta si te acompaño? - lo mire por un momento confundida, no sabia por que me pedia eso - Es que, tengo el dia libre y no tengo nada que hacer, pero si te molesta entonces...

- No para nada - lo interrumpi - me daria gusto que me acompañaras

- Genial, gracias Haru-chan, no te molesta que te llame asi ¿verdad?

- No, me puedes llamar asi si quieres - me volvi a sonrojar

El resto del camino a la zona Italiana nos la pasamos hablando de varias cosas, como que era de la seleccion Japonesa, me platico algo de el Instituto Alien, que no entendi muy bien, algunas cosas sobre sus amigos y que le gustaba la astronomia.

- Al fin llegamos - dije luego de bajar del autobus

- Y ahora ¿a donde vamos? - me pregunto

- Veamos todo, ¿te parece? - le lance una sonrisa, y ante esto rio un poco

- Jajaja, esta bien vamos - de repente tomo mi mano, yo me sonroje pero no hice por alejarlo, a decir verdad, eso me gusto

Caminamos por un buen rato, hasta que a lo lejos, pudimos ver un pequeño cine.

- ¿Te molesta si vemos una pelicula? - me pregunto

- Claro que no, vamos - le dije y esta vez yo lo tome de la mano

Entramos al cine y miramos las peliculas que se estaban presentando, pude ver que tenia ganas de ver una pelicula de terror, la verdad yo no queria, pero sabia que el queria verla haci que hable casi sin pensar.

- ¿Quieres ver esa? - le pregunte

- Si, pero si quieres podemos ver otra cosa

- No esta bien esta - le dije, para luego comprar las entradas, compramos tambien palomitas y refrescos y luego nos adentramos en la sala

La sala estaba completamente oscura, eso aumento mi terror, ya de por si tenia miedo tan solo de recordar el nombre de la pelicula, despues de todo una pelicula llamada Muerte Silenciosa es para asustarse ¿o no?, la pelicula comenzo tranquila, pero pasados los minutos, se hacia mas y mas aterradora, hasta uqe no pude soportarlo mas y me abrace a su brazo, el noto mi nerviosismo, o eso supongo, pues me rodeo con su brazo derecho, el sentir el calor que me producia, me hacia sentir extraña. Al fin la pelicula termino y salimos de la sala ya era algo tarde pues estaba oscureciendo, caminamos por un largo rato.

- Mira, una estrella fugas - me dijo señalando el cielo - ahora debemos pedir un deseo

- Esta bien - sonrei y cerre los ojos por un momento, no sabia que pedir, pero luego de pensarlo mucho pedi mi deseo y abri mis ojos

- ¿Que pediste? - me pregunto y yo solo le sonrei

- No te lo dire, eso es de mala suerte - el solo sonrio y me volvio a tomar la mano

- Vamos te llevare a tu hotel - me dijo y comenzamos a caminar de nuevo

Llegamos al hotel alrededor de las 8:30, nos detuvimos un momento en la entrada y nos despedimos.

- Adios Hiroto, me agrado conocerte - le dije y sonrei

- A mi tambien Haru-chan, espero nos veamos de nuevo - y dicho esto se marcho, yo solo lo pude ver alejarse antes de adentrarme en el hotel

Subi a mi habitacion y me recoste en la cama, por alguna extraña razon me era imposible sacarlo de la cabeza, una y otra vez su sonrisa invadia mi mente, me habia enamorado, de el, un competidor del torneo, un rival al que debia vencer, y ahora ¿que hare?.

* * *

**Listo, la primera pareja se conocio, no se si exagere, pero bueno, yo exagero todo, espero les haya gustado ¿les gusto verdad?, dejenme sus reviews y los quiero invitar a mi pagina en facebook -****_ Inazuma Eleven Fiction Fans_**** - lo que hago es recomendar fics, pero igual unanse si, por fis, bueno es todo por ahora, les mando un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayonara n_n **


	8. Chapter 8

**Kon'ichiwa! Ok me estoy tardando un poco en esto de las parejas, es que la verdad es un poco dificil esto de hacer 17 historias diferentes en una pequeña isla, ademas de que estando en la hacienda de mis abuelos, lugar en el cual estoy privada de mi lap, tablet e internet, es mucho mas dificil inspirarme, pero bueno hago mi mayor esfuerzo, espero les guste por que me mate pensando en como seria este encuentro...**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 5 - A LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ - KAZEMARU X MATTHEW**_

- El dia de hoy tomaremos un descanso, pueden hacer lo que les plasca - les anuncio Hikari, para luego salir del hotel sin rumbo

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? - pregunto Megumi

- No se ustedes, yo me ire por ahi - le respondio Hanaco y al igual que su capitana salio del hotel

- Yo tambien saldre un rato - dijo Mei y tras ella una a una las chicas comenzaron a salir, cada una por su lado

**- POV MATTHEW -**

Hikari habia decidido darnos el dia libre, y ahora ¿que se supone deberia hacer?, era algo tedioso tener que pensar en algo que hacer, seguro entrenar habria sido una mejor idea, simplemente me molesta la idea de no saber en que ocupar mi dia libre.

Sali entonces del hotel, seguramente estando fuera se me ocurriria algo que hacer, caminaba por laas calles sin una idea y vi entonces un pequeño papel pegado en un poste de luz.

_- Pase un buen dia en el area española, comida, bebida y la simulacion de una pamplonada por las calles, venga y diviertase -_

*Por que no* pense y entonces me dirigi al area española, camine un rato hasta que al fin llegue, habia mucha gente presente, apenas y se podia caminar, de repente todos empezaron a correr hacia las banquetas del area, me di vuelta para ver y entonces lo vi, una multitud corriendo hacia mi a toda velocidad, escuchaba como la gente me gritaba para que me quitara, pero simplemente no me podia mover, estaba paralizada, lo unico que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos lo mas fuerte que pude...

- Cuidado - escuche que alguien grito.

Pero estaba tan aterrada que no abri los ojos para ver quien era, escuche los gritos de la gente y sus pasos mientras corrian, hasta que ya no escuche mas, supuse que todo habia pasado ya abri los ojos y me di cuenta que estaba tirada en la orilla de la calle y mas aun, un apuesto joven de piel clara, ojos almendra y cabello azul largo amarrado a una coleta, estaba sobre mi abrazandome, yo me sonroje a mas no poder.

- ¿Estas bien? - me pregunto de manera dulce

- S-si g-gracias - esta bien lo admito, estaba un poco nerviosa

- Que bien que no te paso nada - me volvio a decir con ese tono tan dulce y amable, mientras me regalaba una sonrisa y me ayudaba a levantarme - debes tener mas cuidado, por poco y te aplasta la masa de gente

- Gracias por salvarme - le dije mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, con la cual él tambien sonrio - Soy Matthew Williams

- Ichirouta Kazemaru, mucho gusto Matthew - se presento y volvio a sonreir, con esa hermosa sonrisa que me hipnotizaba, sentia mis mejillas arder.

- Bueno me tengo que ir - me despedi - Tsk - pero me fue imposible moverme, me habia lastimado el pie con la caida

- ¿Estas bien? - me pregunto preocupado

- Creo que me lastime el pie - le dije, luego me sonroje por lo que ocurrio, me cargo entre sus brazos y me llevo a sentar a una banca

- Deberias reposar un poco - me dijo - ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

- No esta bien solo descansare un poco, pronto se me pasara

- Ok, pero no te puedo dejar sola, ¿te molesta si te hago compañia? - me sonroje mas por su propuesta

- Ah, no esta bien - entonces se sento a mi lado, eso me agrado, la idea de que se quedaria conmigo me agradaba mucho.

El tiempo paso rapido y casi no lo note, simplemente platicabamos de varias cosas, algunas sin sentido, me dijo que antes no le gustaba el futbol, que no le llamaba la atencion practicarlo, cosa que me sorprendio, pero me sorprendi mas al saber que antes de estar en el club de soccer de su escuela, era del club de atletismo...

- ¿Y que haces tu aqui Kaze? - curiosa le pregunte

- Soy jugador de la seleccion japonesa - me dijo simplemente

-*¿Que?* Eso es genial Kaze - me sorprendio un poco lo que me dijo

- Si y si seguimos asi pronto llegaremos a la final - dijo de lo mas tranquilo

-*Oh no* Ojala ganen - ok menti en eso, no queria que ganaran, me gustaba y lo ultimo que queria era enfrentarme a él

Pasamos otro rato platicando, a decir verdad cambie el tema de conversacion, platicamos de otras cosas, de sus amigos, como empezo a jugar futbol, como entrenaba su equipo, en fin platicamos hasta que se hizo presente la oscuridad de la noche

- Ya es algo tarde, sera mejor irnos - me dijo - ¿ya puedes mover el pie?

- Si, ya estoy mejor

- Entonces vamonos - dicho esto, nos levantamos y caminamos hasta el hotel donde me hospedaba - Bueno ya llegamos

- Si, gracias por traerme

- Fue un placer - me dijo - te vere luego - y despues de esto se fuepor donde llegamos

- Adios - le dije para luego entrar al hotel, al parecer aun no llegaban las chicas o mas bien, ni siquiera me preocupe por eso, solo queria llegar a mi habitacion.

Entre en esta y me sente en la orilla de la cama *no puede ser, no puede ser* pense, como me pudo pasar esto, no era bueno el echo de enamorarme y mucho menos del enemigo, pero paso, me habia enamorado de ese lindo chico...

- NO PUEDE SER - grite sin que me importase que me escucharan las demas, ya nada me importaba... solo me recoste en la cama, con deseos de que mi equipo y el suyo no se enfrentaran.

* * *

**Ok! Fin del encuentro de Matt y Kaze, quieren saber como se conoceran las demas? igual yo, se los juro que es algo dificil, pero como dije me gustan los retos, y este reto ademas de ser grande, fue el que yo me puse, asi que prometo actualizar pronto, un saludo a todas y todos y nos leemos pronto, cambio y fuera n_n.**


End file.
